This invention relates generally to deodorant systems. More particularly, the present invention relates to a disposable deodorant system wherein a powdered odor absorbent is packaged within a unique container that may be adhered to a wall within a confined space and which provides a reference calendar for determining when the deodorant system is to be discarded and replaced.
Room deodorizers employing either a wick of material saturated with deodorant or a wax block having deodorant therein, for steadily releasing vapors into an area to either mask or neutralize objectionable odors in a confined space are well known and commercially available. Such solid air fresheners are often sold in sealed outer containers having one or more openings in the container walls to permit room air to circulate past the air freshener material or the air freshener material to defuse through the openings and mingle with the room air to freshen the same. The openings are frequently covered by a panel of release paper until a consumer is ready to use the air freshener material. The panel is then stripped away to expose the openings and thus the surface of the solid air freshener within the container to room air.
Alternatively, containers or carton s containing certain powdered material have been used to remove or eliminate objectionable odors. For example, it is a common practice to place boxes of materials such as sodium bicarbonate (baking soda) in refrigerators, closets and the like, to absorb undesired odors from food, clothing, etc. One disadvantage of the boxes is that only the top portion of the box opens and only a limited surface area of powdered material is exposed. Another disadvantage is that in the event that such a box is upset, the contents may be distributed in a wholly undesired manner.
Most deodorants work either as a perfume to mask odors, or as a physical deodorant to absorb odors. Less common biological deodorants work by deadening a person's sense of smell. In certain confined areas, such as within a refrigerator or a garbage receptacle, odor absorbents and neutralizers are preferred.
Although the use of an odor absorbent material within a confined space is not new, packages utilized to hold the odor absorbent material have traditionally been less than ideal. As mentioned above, placement of an open box of baking soda within a refrigerator only exposes the upper level of the baking soda within the box to atmosphere. Thus, most of the baking soda goes unused. Further, the baking soda itself does not have an unlimited useful life. Once the upper layer of the exposed baking soda has been exposed for an extended period of time, it loses its effectiveness and, usually, the entire box is thrown out. Further, such boxes and other free standing containers for deodorants cannot be used in certain environments where shelf space is limited or unavailable.
Accordingly, there has been a need for a novel deodorant system which overcomes the above-noted drawbacks, and which can be manufactured in an economical fashion. Such a novel deodorant system should include packaging which may be temporarily secured to a vertical wall, and provide means for indicating a replacement date for the deodorant system without the use of a writing instrument. Additionally, a deodorant system is needed which absorbs odors significantly better than baking soda. The present invention fulfills these needs and provides other related advantages.